Polishing fibers, not made plastic, used for cleaning or polishing all kinds of objects, today are employed directly in form of wool or in small balls specially made, such as the so called steel wool balls. This form of use requires a voluminous mass of fibers in order to obtain a useful polishing surface that is relatively small in comparison with the quantity of fibers used.
The polishing sheet, object of this invention, makes it possible to obtain the maximum the useful polishing surface in comparison with the quantity of fibers used.